


late night chats by the fire (aka no kids allowed except for when they are)

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: One Messy Family [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: A little Athos-centric, F/M, Family time with the Muskebabies, M/M, Multi, because he's actually happy, but in the best way, lots of Muskebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: It is a known fact that if one child is out of bed , they all eventually follow.





	

It is a known fact that if one child is out of bed, they all eventually follow. Violetta was always the first. She would complain of needing a drink, which would dutifully be given to her by Porthos as Athos watched with an amused smile. Next would be Charles with Elayna trailing sleepily after him or clutching his hand in her own. They just wanted to be up a little longer with their family. Elayna would sit in Constance’s lap and doze off as Constance patched up the laundry. Charles would sit with his head pillowed by Porthos’s knee, which Violetta was balanced on. Next would be Thomas who clambered up into Athos’s lap with Alexandra not far behind to sit in her own Papa’s lap. Marie-Cessette would drift out and help Constance with the sewing. Raoul would stumble out sleepily rubbing his eyes as he moved to sit next to Marie-Cessette and drowsily hand her whatever she asked for from the sewing basket. Then Jean-Luc and René would stumble out together, not ones to be left out of the fun if there was any to be had. Both boys would fall back asleep in Aramis’s lap if he was there, or, if he wasn’t, Jean-Luc would go to his mother with René going to where Alexandra would immediately move to make room for him in d’Artagnan’s lap.

Athos never understood why they didn’t just move to put them all back into bed when it happened. Instead they all sat with their children scattered around on the floor and talking quietly as they usually did at night once the children were asleep.

This particular night Aramis had joined them and they were talking about how the Musketeers troops were doing and what Louis was doing these days. The young king was doing well under his mother’s tutelage, something they were all relieved to hear. Athos pushed Thomas’s hair from his eyes as the boy shifted in his sleep.

“I think we should round them up and put them back to bed. It’s getting late,” Athos said and looked at how the fire in the hearth was starting to dwindle. 

Constance hummed and nodded, setting her sewing aside and lifting Elayna as she stood. She settled the girl easily on her hip and gave d’Artagnan a look from where he was pouting as he’d buried his nose in his daughter’s curls. Finally he sighed and lifted her up easily cradling her to his chest before passing her to Constance. Marie-Cessette set aside her sewing as well and nudged Raoul with her foot before going to lift Violetta from Porthos’s knee. They took the girls to their room while Athos stood with Thomas in his arms and ushered Raoul, who’d woken up, toward the boys’ room. Aramis stood with Jean-Luc and René cradled to his chest and Porthos lifted Charles off the floor.

Athos tucked Thomas into bed beside where Porthos has laid Charles. He brushed a kiss to his son’s head before moving to his oldest boy and kissing the top of his head as he slid into his own bed. Jean-Luc and René curled around each other and Athos brushed his hand over their headboard as he walked past their bed to exit the room. He poked his head into the girls’ room to smile as Alexandra sleepily protested.

“‘M not tired,” she slurred sleepily as d’Artagnan tucked her into bed beside Marie-Cessette.

“Of course you’re not,” he said and smoothed her blankets before pushing her wild curls out of her eyes. He smiled down at her before kissing her on the forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Papa.” she sighed once before falling asleep. Constance was tucking Elayna and Violetta into their shared bed. She smiled and kissed the both of them on the head before she and d’Artagnan switched to say goodnight to the children they hadn’t yet.

Athos smiled and moved out of the way for Porthos to brush a kiss to Marie-Cessette’s forehead before heading to bed with Aramis and Elodie who’d already went downstairs. Athos stifled a yawn and Constance kissed his cheek as she moved past him to head to bed as well. d’Artagnan smiled at Athos. “The boys in bed?”

“All out like snuffed candles,” Athos said and brushed his fingers against the back of d’Artagnan’s hand. 

The younger man poked his head into the boys’ room and smiled before taking his hand. “Coming to bed?” He asked and Athos nodded. 

**“Of course.” He let a smile tug at his lips, which made d’Artagnan’s smile grow, before he tugged d’Artagnan down the stairs to head to bed. **


End file.
